


Camera

by Kyoukalay



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Emmy thinks the professor could be a vogue model, Gen, I agree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoukalay/pseuds/Kyoukalay
Summary: Gressenheller University decides to create a magazine.
Kudos: 4





	Camera

‘’Professor, could you move just a tad to your left?’’

‘’Like this?’’

‘’Hm...Yes and now place your arm on the cabinet...no the other arm, yes like that!’’

Emmy’s camera clicked once again, capturing an image she had not expected to take. Gressenheller wanted to get with the times and dean Delmona had suggested a special Gressenheller magazine during the last meeting. Emmy was quick to suggest candid photos from around the university to capture the true life within. Pictures from the classrooms, the students and of course, the professors. Professor Layton and several other members from the staff interjected to protest that idea, since it would get it the way of their teachings. Dean Delmona had slapped Emmy on her shoulder for the splendid idea, but knew he could not just give in to go ahead without the other's approval. He made the compromise that Emmy was only allowed to take pictures with everyone’s permission and that it had to be staged rather than candid.

Emmy had grabbed her best camera the very next day and raged through the uni like a tornado. She had always had an eye for good pictures. She carried around her trusty camera on her back at all times, always ready to take the perfect shot. For today, her main goal had been taking a good cover photo. She had been inspired by the covers of vogue, where beautiful men and women from around the world posed to perfection. And who better to capture Gressenhellers finest than the youngest professor and well known handsome lad, professor Hershel Layton. She had instructed him to bring along one of his fine suits for the shoot. He was hesitant at first, not sure if he should be the face of the new magazine, but was convinced by the sparkle in his assistants' eyes. She snapped pictures of him and Luke during their adventures all the time, so he didn’t think today would be much different. Oh how wrong he was. He was currently leaning against a cupboard with a distant look in his eyes, his jacket thrown over his shoulder and the weight of the world on his back. Her words, not his.

Emmy looped around him, taking shot after shot, almost blinding him.

‘’You’re really getting the most out of that photo roll aren’t you.’’ he mumbled.

‘’Sh, the model shouldn’t talk.’’

After a few more minutes of keeping his posture and being relentlessly subjected to her hobby, the professor caved and arched his back to stretch.

‘’Hm. I guess we could take a break.’’ Emmy mumbled while looking through the pictures on her camera.

The professor sighed and fell back into his chair.

‘’Why don’t you do this for a living my dear? You seem to adore that camera of yours more than anything else.’’

‘’Well…’’ Emmy started, thinking about how she had been put in this position to spy on the gentleman. ‘’I guess I could always try it one day. Perhaps in the future. For now, I don’t think you’d be able to do much without me.’’

She winked at him, gaining her a chuckle from the gent.

‘’I suppose that’s true. This is a good little side project for now.’’

‘’Definitely. Now get up, we still need to get the perfect picture!’’ she said with glee.

The professor sighed deeply, regretting his agreement to this with the second.


End file.
